Cupcakes con sabor a muerte
by nekomimiludwig
Summary: En una reunión donde se elegirá al país que acabara de una ves por todas con el enemigo Lutz (Alemania), se termina escogiendo a Oliver (Inglaterra) Quien le dará una sorpresa a Lutz mientras duerme.


Los países aliados se encontraban en una reunión muy importante, una reunión donde elegirían a uno de ellos para acabar de una ves por todas con el país enemigo "Alemania", se escogió a Oliver por ser su personalidad psicópata y por su habilidad con el cuchillo.

- Eh? ¿Yo?, No lo puedo creer ¡Gracias chicos!, juro que despues de esto les preparare deliciosos Cupcakes para todos ustedes después de esto. Dio una sonrisa amplia a todos en la sala.

- ¡N-no hace falta!. Todos en la sala gritaron ya que a pesar de que Oliver fuera muy buena en la cocina, tenia la tendencia de poner algunos "Ingredientes" un poco inusuales, como la carne humana y el veneno.

- Eh? ¿Por que? Acabo de preparar unos delicioso sabor a Austria, aun que a sus amigos les gustaba llamarlo "Roderich" Jeje ¡Ups! Parece que hable demas... Se rasca la cabeza algo nervioso. ¿Nadie quiere probar?

- No lo se... ¿Sabor a Austria?. El francés apaga su cigarrillo en la mesa y ríe algo nervioso.

- ¿Y, cuando saldra el sabor a Alemania?. Ríe de forma sarcástica.

-Pronto, pronto ¡Se paciente Franny!. Da un beso tierno en mejilla del francés y sale de la habitación. Bye, my little honey!. Dijo tirandole un beso volador al otro.

Ya era media noche para cuando Oliver había logrado encontrar la casa del alemán."Bueno, así que esta es la casa del señor Alemania, creo que debo entrar sin hacer ruido" Se paro en el frente de la casa y busco un lugar por donde entrar sin que el rubio se diera cuenta. Encontro la puerta trasera de la casa abierta y pensó entrar por allí, ya que era mas de media noche y el otro esta posiblemente dormido.

En ese momento me encontraba durmiendo, de alguna manera me había despertado, no le di importancia a eso y trate de acomodarme en la cama para seguir durmiendo pero justo antes de que pueda hacerlo, un sonido llamo mi atención, un sonido que sonaba como si algo o alguien se estuviera caminando.

Como no sonaba muy fuerte creí que el sonido tenía que venir de abajo, seguramente fueron los gatos de mis vecinos. Ellos solian entrar al patio y tirar las cosas, como las escobas y los frascos. Odiaba cuando los gatos me despertaban. "Ah... Malditos gatos" .Me dejé caer en mi colchón, deslicé mi brazo, acomodándome, dispuesto a dormir un poco más.

El sonido no se detuvo, continuó de una manera extraña, como si alguien caminara " Me senté de nuevo mientras una de mis manos estaba sobre la cama, la otra buscaba el arma de fuego que tenia en mi mesita de noche por si se presentaba una situación como esta, mis dedos sintieron el arma y se envolvieron alrededor de él. Estaba pensando en lo que podría ser ese sonido, cuando de repente, me di cuenta de que se escuchaba cada vez más cerca. Tomé el arma con fuerza. El sonido se escuchaba cada vez más cerca… Como si estuviera caminando por el pasillo. Caminando. Abajo. En el pasillo. El lento sonido de esos pasos comenzaba a introducirse en el pasillo, la que conducía a mi habitación.

No tenía ninguna duda, había alguien en casa. Sentí un hormigueo, el cual trepó por la parte trasera de mi cabeza, mientras se me ponían los cabellos de punta. Mi corazón se disparaba cada ves mas fuerte, rapida como un rallo. Estaba congelado, como una estatua, sin poder respirar, no podía voltear a los lados, podía sentir cada latido en mi cuerpo, si emitía algún sonido, la persona en el pasillo podría escucharme. observé la sombra de unos pies en frente de mi puerta, una grieta de luz invadió mi cuarto, parecía que el intruso estuviera abriendo al puerta. Me alarme, mi respiracion se agito, no podia tragar por miedo a que el ruido fuera escuchado por el otro.

El crujido de la puerta volvió a sonar, la puerta se abría cada ves mas hasta que di por entendido que la puerta ya había llegado a su máximo alcance. Una figura se distingia a través de la puerta. Al sentir que los pasos de aquella se aproximaban a mi, mi boca quería pedir ayuda, pero no funcionaba, había quedado completamente mudo por el terror que sentía. Quería gritar, quería pedir ayuda pero no lograba pronunciar nada, estaba totalmente paralizado.

No sabía qué hacer, seguía intentando gritar, moverme, pero no respondía. Vi ami intruso frente ami logre y reconocerlo "¿Oliver?" su brazo se movió a un mientras se acercaba lentamente hacía mí. Dirigió una mano hacía su rostro, su dedo rozó sus labios… "No temas honey". Esas fueron las palabras que el dijo antes de sacar un cuchillo que parecía estar escondido en su pantalón. Un cuchillo... Un simple cuchillo con el cual acabaría mi vida. observé el objeto en la mano del otro, sentí como mi mano, del miedo, presionaba cada ves mas fuerte el arma. Su arma era muy simple pero el parecía que tenia mucha más habilidad que yo… El intruso elevó el cuchillo, no podía moverme sentía como las lagrimas caían de mis ojos y atrbesaban mis mejillas, el arma que sostenía dio un golpe estrepitoso con el suelo. Ahogué un grito, y mis oídos volvieron a escuchar las palabras que anteriormente el había dicho "No temas honey" Tomó su arma y la elevó ligeramente sobre mi cuerpo, mi visión se debilitaba, mi cuerpo se sentía extraño, sentía todo mi ser temblar del miedo, Su arma se acercó a mí lentamente, la sentía apoyada en mi estómago, lo suficiente para sentir la cuchilla perforando mi abdomen. La agonía enseguida se hizo presente en mí, hice escapar unos cunantos gritos de mi garganta, ¡No lo podía soportar!, sentía la pero agonía de mi vida, la cuchilla de su arma esta causando un dolor increíblemente insoportable en mi estomago, trate de extender mi mano para alcanzar el arma de fuego que deje caer pero no pude, mi cuerpo estaba comenzando a fallar... Sentía como mi vida llegaba a mi fin, pero sin pensarlo solté una sonrisa triste, luego... Cerré mis ojos para siempre.

Un día después el ingles apareció en la sala de juntas con una bandeja de Cupcekes recién hechos, todos eran de color rosa muy brillante. Repartió los pastelitos a todos los seres presentes en la sala.

- Oye... Oli, no quiero molestarte, pero este cupcake tiene un cabello rubio. El americano tomo el cabello que se encontraba arriba del postre y lo miro fijamente "Tan rubio como los cabellos de Alemania..." Pensó para luego dejar el cupcake sobre la mesa.


End file.
